


New found love

by Corrupt_Allure



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Demon claude faustus, F/F, F/M, Female Sebastian Michaelis, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Unrequited Crush, ciel and alois are pets, female claude faustus, soft claude, soft sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure
Summary: When her relationship goes south; Sebaline chooses to hide away from her problems but is found by a beautiful golden eyed stranger
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Sebastian Michaelis, Ronald Knox/William T. Spears
Kudos: 1





	1. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cake is bought out of love, but soon it gets destroyed.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

✿(sebaline's pov)✿

I'm standing in funtom's cake shop, one of the many industries that I partake in their pastries, waiting for the cake I have ordered for my boyfriend William's birthday. 

The time slowly ticking by as the soccer moms order sweets so they could surprise their children when they get home from talking at the park to others of their own caliber.

As I'm waiting for the cake to get it's decorations I decided to go on a daydream trip down memory lane when Will asked me to be his girlfriend when I said yes...

▪♡~~~◇~~~♡▪

It was a crisp and disgustingly humid day in may, the heat blistering and unforgiving on this day, it felt like as if you were getting baked in the suns glare. 

William and I were going on a walk through Willows creek, the stream looked cooling like a chilly glass of refreshing translucent water, the trees leaning over the petite river covered me and Will from the suns wrath that could bake anything in it's path like an oven set at 500 degrees Fahrenheit.

Our hands gripping each other, fingers interlocking as we strolled slowly next to the stream. William decided to stop for a reason I don't know. His hand rested itself against my milky porcelain cheek and caused it to flush with a light strawberry.

"Sebby, we've been friends for a long time, ever since we were little, but, I have a important question to ask.." his voice tried not to crack with the nerves that he only showed through his harlequin eyes that looked pear green in the cool shade provided by the sycamores dangling their branches over the water.

"What is it Willy?" My voice sounded like a ten year old girl because that's how old I am. William grabbed both my hands and made my normally cherry eyes, now burgundy due to the shield protecting us from the boiling sunlight lock onto his nerve racked fern ones.

"Will you be my....girlfriend?" His gaze never left mine blazing with unsure confidence that I might say yes to his question. 

And I did.....

▪♡~~~◇~~~♡▪

"Hi ma'am" the bright blue eyed perky girl with almond hair smiled with teeth that weren't exactly white but weren't yellow, her lips plump and pink like a flamingo

'Almost pretty enough to kiss'

My eyes widened and I shook my head, where did that thought come from? I have a boyfriend..but she was fairly beautiful and her hips were so delicate like a newborn babe but not curved like a hourglass.

"Um hi I'd like a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting please." I was standing there playing with the fringe that sat ever so gently on my curved button nose and out of boredom I pulled out my phone and it had a text from My father saying how he was going to see me for my birthday.

I hope on Satan that somehow my father dies in a horrible situation and hopefully before January 14th.

My thoughts of death scenarios that would fit my father were interrupted by the same girl that worked the register handing me the chocolate bathed cake and proceeded to say the total; which was 26.34$.

▪♡~~~◇~~~♡▪

I strolled over to my boyfriend's house through the chilly autumn air, my bushy scarf flailing behind me to celebrate his birthday like I try to every year ever since we started dating.With my head held high and a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting in my arms. I know william hates to celebrate useless holidays as he stated. 

For reasons that I never knew, maybe because of a tragedy that befell on the day or maybe he thinks that he's useless and doesn't deserve a birthday. I mean he celebrated St.Patricks day with me one year.

I walk over to the front steps of his porch covered in decaying leaves that I'm surprised his nitpicking ass hasn't gotten to unless he was busy and search for the spare key he leaves for me just in case of situations where he can't be home and I just want to escape for a while. Once I found it I balanced the cake as I shoved the key into the lock and twist.

The door gradually opened causing it not to squeak and creak like it normally does. William's car was here so I could surprise him with his favourite flavour of cake and frosting. 

But, something's wrong here, very wrong and I can't put my finger on it, I quickly scan the room to see if everything was in order because if me and William had in anything in common it was cleanliness. But, nothing seems wrong. Nothings amiss, not even the placement of the remotes after I left to go get his cake.

I took mental notice that William barely wanted to spend time with me and was very cold and distant when we were together at his house. The reason why we don't hangout at my house is because William rarely visits me so I just go to his house.

As I walked over to where he normally takes off his shoes, I became aware of the fact that there was another pair of shoes that William didn't own and I know every year and brand of his shoes and he had exactly 3 pairs. But now there's four and the extras are a pair of converse, a shoe brand that William's too prude to buy or own.

Now, I absolutely know for sure something's wrong but, I can't put my delicate finger on it. Did his brother visit? Wait he's an only child..so how did this pair of shoes get here?

I walk over to the marble counter in the kitchen and slowly set down the vanilla cake and slowly take off my shoes to make sure I don't cause the polished wooden floor squeak and hearing William bitch about it. 

As much as I love him, he can get real nasty and bitchy at certain things especially at me about me.

I gradually stopped as soon as I heard a very faint grunting and masculine moans. I rose a onyx eyebrow at that, was William watching porn? I honestly thought he was too stuck up. I need to investigate.

I strode towards William's bedroom and as I trotted through the hallway, the cries of passion and low animalistic grunts became increased in volume.

I stopped outside the bedroom door where the noises that were in the throes of passion were the loudest and I yanked open the door and found a sight I wasn't ready for.

William was on top of a boy with messy golden and obsidian hair, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were consistent of the same colour as William's. as I stood in the pale mahogany teakwood door frame both had their piercing green gazes set on me, one in surprise and the other guilt because Ronald knew who I was and he was one of my closest friends.

I looked at Ronald with my bottom lip quivering and my eyes threatening clear tears.

My ex friend who was on the bottom of William looked away from me in shame and William was staring at me with sudden death glare, that he'd only given to his lab partner that kept hitting on him, who happened to be my half sister, Grell.

"Listen Sebby, I can explain-" he took a deep breath and continued to try to take a calm route to what the situation was.

"Oh no, I know exactly what's going on, we're done you piece of shit and happy birthday you asshole," I cried feeling hot scolding humiliation run down my sickly pale face as I walked out of his room but not without turning my head once more and laughed,

"At least you can get someone off you prick." 

I slammed his bedroom door and strolled out until I was on his porch and proceeded to run home.

I stormed off back to my house, the tears still flowing like a river. I threw open my door as I rushed into my room and slammed the room door shut.

"H-how could he d-do this to me!" I sobbed and slid down the door with my head on my knees crying my heart out.

After a few moments I felt two coats of soft fur and little purrs and mews, I lifted my head to see my cat Ciel and his twin Astre. I hiccuped from my weeping as I stared into their vision. 

I named Ciel, his name for his slate blue fur, that when you looked into it, you felt like you were at the ocean. 

His twins right eye was a gorgeous amethyst that had glittering specks within the iris always made me smile so I named Astre after the stars in his eye. My sniffles turned into hiccups as I started to calm down.

Both my hands found their way onto their heads and started to pet behind their ears causing the twin cats purrs to increase in volume.

Ciel and Astre had always helped me through a lot in life like family problems, my depression and through stress. 

I'm very lucky to have found them a few months ago and that my step mother said I could keep them.


	2. Reflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song in reference is I’ll always remember you by Miley Cyrus

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

✿(sebaline's pov)✿

{'I always knew this day would come  
We'd be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands  
So many dreams so many plans

I always knew after all these years  
There'd be laughter there'd be tears  
But never thought that I'd walk away  
With so much joy but so much pain  
And it's so hard to say goodbye

But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you

Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look  
And there we are on every page  
Memories I'll always save  
Up ahead only open doors  
Who knows what we're heading towards  
I wish you love I wish you luck  
For you the world just opens up  
But it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph   
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you

Everyday that we had all the good all the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
All the times that we shared every place everywhere  
You touched my life  
Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
But right now we just cry  
Cause it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever

I'll always remember you'}

The song I kept on replay, related very well and the enchanting melancholy melody echoing through my room was right, I need to move on but, it's hard.

William was my first for everything like my first boyfriend, kiss, the first boy I let in my room and he was the first guy I took to meet my mother.  
My step mother was sceptical at first but, with William's monotone attitude and seriousness she actually started liking him and approved our relationship.

It's so hard to lose someone that you were so close to and told them all your secrets, let them go right through your walls. It hurts and like the song that is still playing says that it's hard to say goodbye and that William will always be in my shattered heart as my first love.

Me and William had so many plans, we even talked about getting married and having children in the future and being happy. But, William took my heart stomped on it and burned our plans for the future we were going to share.

My heart didn't grieve like my head did. I've always felt unfulfilled when I was with William especially when we made love.

It felt good yes, but it felt wrong in a way, like he wasn't satisfying enough and I couldn't help but close my eyes and wait for him to finish.

I wouldn't climax by my own hand when he finished because I wasn't turned on in the first place.

But I knew him, I told him I loved him, we got to know each other and he took my virginity. But something still felt missing.

I hear knocking on my door, it must be either my mother or my half sister Grell who got her jade eyes from our father and her red hair from her mother. But, I locked the door so neither of them could enter, I needed to be alone with my music and my kittens Ciel and Astre nuzzling themselves into my chest as I stroked their fur.

"Bassy! You need to get out of that room and get over him," Grell continued to bang on my door. Grell was wrong until she knew what real heart break felt like and how it crushes you like drowning in a ocean of depression, despite the fact I've felt empty and unsatisfied.

The crushing darkness of not being wanted and the feeling of your heart cracking and shattering across the floor when it happens.

"Easier said than done Grell, now leave me alone," I sniffled loud enough for her to hear. I closed my blood shot eyes from lack of sleep and weeping every second. The mix of warmth from both my cats, the covers and the song drifted me off the sleep.

▪♡~~~◇~~~♡▪

My eyes fluttered open and roamed the room with my glazed vermilion orbs stopping at my alarm clock it read that it was 10' o clock at night.

My precious Russian blue twins were still in my arms sleeping soundly. It always baffled my mind that someone would throw away a rare and beautiful cats like the twins like they were nothing.

I slowly got out of bed not to wake them up because Astre gets angry and grouchy if I woke him from his nap. Jesus needs to take the wheel if that happens because those two release satan's wrath when they're unhappy.

I made my way over to my closet for an outfit that wasn't my night shirt. I was planning to go take a late night stroll to Rose park because that always calmed me whenever I felt like I needed a break from life besides going to William's house.

I slipped on a maroon coloured crop top sweater where the sleeves reach pass my fingertips, a black witch brim hat, onyx skinny jeans with rips and cute matching maroon flats. 

My room is on the first floor so sneaking out was never really that hard to do, I just never wanted to do it or had motivation to until now.

I gradually opened the window letting some of the cold autumn breeze through my room. I elevated my leg and slipped it out the window, followed by its twin with my whole body I didn't forget to close the window because the twins would be cold.

I started to walk through the bleak and dreary darkness to relax in my safe haven.


	3. Beautiful stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebaline meets a girl she hasn’t seen before.. might as well

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

✿(sebaline's pov)✿ 

As I sat down on a cold rust coloured  
bench , the icy chilly breeze caress me into its deathly cold grip. My hair flows in the breeze like a freshly fallen leaf right before it lands. The park was dead silent except for a squeak of a rusted swing, cherry trees dancing in the wind and the sound of my own breathing.

Rose park was famous for having multiple rose bushes and the amount of cherry trees colouring the park a mix of salmon and coral. The park was named because of the shades of blush that caked each plant and tree.

Not to far away from the bench where I was sitting was a pathway that lead to a sparkling deep azure lagoon that had a cave on the other side of the lapis pool but, only lovers ever went in there because it was said that it brings luck in a relationship. I decided to walk onto the cobblestone path leading to the water.

My feet scraped against the hard cobblestone and the wind pushed my bangs out of my face. The cherry trees lose their grip onto their lovely flowers letting them flow onto the ground. 

My vermillion gaze wonders to the gigantic cobalt pool that stood still like a board. The tranquility that was emitted from the water had me wanting to jump in and forget the agony imprinted on my heart from William. My eyes look around to see if anyone else was nearby but, to my disappointment no one was. 

I sat down at the edge of the large puddle to gaze into the still lagoon and gazed at my reflection taking in some of my features,

My eyes were worn out and bloodshot from my regret and slipping into a peaceful slumber forgetting about that green eyed bastard and my obsidian locks disarrayed from lack of grooming.

I kept staring at my reflection taking notes of all my flaws and imperfections and I realized I look like 'who did it and ran like hell'.

I just want to jump into the pool, hopefully praying to catch my leg on some vegetation beneath the murky depths and finally experience the bliss of being laid down on deaths icy bed.

I still remember him, my father before my mom got custody of me when I was 5. He would always get plastered, beat me on a daily schedule and to the point where if I was there for another day, I would have died from dehydration or starvation. 

I guess that's where I get my mistrust in men from, him. I stare down in the cloudy bottomless pond in disgust at him ruining my life and mentally fucking me up. 

He was the one who ruined me.

My thoughts got interrupted by the sound of a dog barking and sniffing the area. I tilted my head towards the noise and see a girl with sloppily brushed hair with glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, wearing a blazer along with a golden strapless shirt, small heeled combat boots and pitch black leggings blending into the dreary scenery letting a flaxen dog walk beside her.

The dog she was walking must had noticed me with its piercing human-like gaze of a frosty sky and walked over to me leaving it's honey coloured owner along with it.

The dog had reached me at the shallows of the lagoon sniffing me like I came out of a bacon factory, taking extreme interest probably because I smell like my cat twins.

"Alois! Where are you?" The girl called for the dog frantically searching him, not knowing he was with me by the shallows of the calm lake.

"Ugh Hannah's gonna kill me." She looked behind the tree giving me a good view of her plump backside that was enhanced by the skin tight leggings.

Alois barked trying to draw her attention from the beautifully twisted scenery to where he was telling her that he was ok and had made a potential friend that being me.

The girl quickly turned her head and saw the blonde dog showing her honey caked eyes and walked over to us at the pool end.

The girl, crouched down, petted the champagne blonde dog and set her line of vision into mine.

"Hi, I'm Claudia, thanks for keeping Alois from danger, because I would have been murdered. I swear this dog has bipolar," she shook her tangled onyx lock that cascaded down her shoulders in frantic waves reminding you of the ocean at her dogs antics.

"No problem Claudia, I'm Sebaline, by the way and what do you mean he's bipolar?" I greeted her and asked what she meant by diagnosing her dogs behaviour.

"I mean like, one moment he's clinging onto my leg, the next he's biting me as he growls and then he'll switch back like nothing happened," she joked as she stroked the fluffy coat on Alois because he growled due to the lack of her attention.

"That does sound bipolar and I've never seen a dog like him before, what is he?" I agreed with Claudia's description of Alois's actions and asked because he had a blonde coat and icy blue eyes that pierce into your soul.

"He's a husky-golden retriever mix and I was just taking him for his midnight walk, wasn't I?" She stated the question in a monotone voice to Alois and as if he knew what she was saying his response was a happy woof.

"He's kinda cute but, not as cute as Ciel and Astre my precious kitties," I sighed slowly as I rubbed the head of the hybrid dog. I don't hate dogs, I just dislike them to a degree of near hatred.

"How about you tell me about your cat over coffee, Old leaf diner doesn't close for another 40 minutes and I gotta drop off Alois at my friend Hannah's house," Claudia's voice beamed as she asked me for coffee but, lost enthusiasm as she mentioned her friend Hannah.

Did she just ask me on a date? Why me of all people that she could be with? Just ask a random stranger to coffee? Maybe because she was actually interested in me.

Claudia got up and stretched her hand towards me so I could get up as well. She smiled at me and started walking, Alois and me following her like puppies. Alois had an excuse because he was an actual puppy, I had no reason to but, I still did.

▪♡~~~◇~~~♡▪ 

As we walked for a few minutes we reached a house that was cream in colour and Claudia opened the door and whistled at Alois telling him to go inside but, he hesitantly did so and Claudia closed the door behind her.

"Alright, let's go and we still have about 30 minutes," she showed a beautiful snow coated smile, her eyes turning brighter in my presence and we headed off.


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two clueless girls bond

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

✿(ᴄʟᴀᴜᴅɪᴀ's pov)✿

As I'm walking to get to the nearest coffee shop with Sebaline as she introduced herself as, I noticed that the rousing vermillion eyed beauty beside me was fiddling with the hem of the spaghetti strap that wrapped around her pale milky shoulder, so pale and elegant like a fresh field of virgin snow.

"What's wrong Sebaline?" I questioned her as she turned her murky cherry gaze upwards to look directly into my butterscotch one, her cheeks dusting a sweet coral as she casted her stare back onto the ground.

"It's just...I don't know, I was wondering...Never mind." Her voice was soft like rose petals dancing within the wind.

"Nonsense, you can tell me." I smiled at her trying to make her smile, her gentle round face was too beautiful for a pout like that.

"I mean, why are you being nice to me? all the girls at my school hate me and my boyfriend just broke up with me by cheating on me today, so just why?" Her crimson orbs glistening with unshed tears at her current situation of life, wondering why I was actually nice towards her.

"I just moved here from a different area and I'm sorry about that asshole who decided to ditch a beautiful woman like yourself." She stopped and turned her head towards me, giving me the chance to gently stroke her coral cheek with my thumb.

"W-well we..uh better go get that coffee you talked about." She averted her eyes onto the ground beneath our feet in a bashful manor because of my flirt filled actions.

"Alright let's go then and I could walk you home." I smirked at her shyness in response to my flirtatious moves. 

I couldn't believe that anyone would leave someone as beautiful as this gorgeous creature beside me, she deserves so much more than him, maybe if I play my cards right she'll be mine soon enough. Soon trapped within my web and I wouldn't mind.

We stop at the nearest Coffee shop: Old Leaf Diner seeing that they're still open until midnight gives us the chance to really get to know each other.

✿(sᴇʙᴀʟɪɴᴇ's pov)✿

"I just moved here from a different area and I'm sorry about that asshole who decided to ditch a beautiful woman like yourself." I turned my head at her complement and flushed salmon pink at the tenderness and hidden secrets within her butterscotch irises.

We suddenly stopped walking and entered Old Leaf Diner or as I like to call it 'my guilty pleasure' for my addiction to the red velvet latte, I order and a 'puppi' where you can get a free little cup of cool whip for your dog or in this case Astre because that cat strangely has a sweet tooth while his twin prefers pizza. 

Claudia swings open the door gradually and gesturing me inside like a gentleman...except Claudia's a woman. We walk into the aroma of coffee, tea and pastries and take a seat by a window to look into the pitch darkness, noticing that there were only a few people that were walking by, embracing the night.

"What do you want?" Claudia was holding a debit card and she glanced in my direction as she stood leaning against the table with her plump hips were pushed out backwards waiting for my answer.

"Uh, a red velvet latte in the large size please..." I blushed at the fact that I was just thinking about how her hips were so curved a moment ago and the fact that she was willing to go so far for a stranger, maybe she does have interest in me.

"How do you like your muffins?" She pushed her chest against the table causing me to have the ability to look down her shirt while she was pushing up her glasses up the bridge of her sleek nose to hide her bright mustard irises with murky onyx lenses.

She doesn't even realize that I could almost see her perky pink nipples through the flimsy shirt, her soft mounds looked so soft to the touch, 

I felt my core pulse and I immediately blushed and crossed my legs knowing that she wouldn't noticed, I glanced back at her face and she was looking towards the door not noticing how I fidgeted from the thought of caressing her in such an inappropriate way.

"Uh, I guess I like double chocolate chip... But you know I could just go up and order it..." I had to get up, the friction my thighs were making was not helping me in anyway.

"Don't worry I've the whole thing memorized and I don't mind because I'm ordering something as well, so might as well kill two birds with one stone." Claudia shrugged her jacket covered shoulders and left to order our drinks.

Instantly my mind wanders around and I suddenly stopped and realized I haven't thought about William and our break up all night, that was until she came. 

The break up hit me pretty hard mentally but meeting this girl, she made me completely forget about my life for a while.

I look throughout the humble little place with a couch and a shelf of books you can read while you wait for your coffee, food and the chalkboard where the menu was posted. My orbs immediately locked onto Claudia's plum hair resting on her shoulders while it rests in frantic waves at the same time.

She finally came back after 5 minutes and handed my my ruby flaked beverage and I noticed that she got bubble tea.

"So, tell me a little about yourself Sebaline." Claudia chatted in hopes of starting a conversation with me.

"Well, I enjoy cleaning, cooking and my cats Ciel and Astre.. I have my mother madam red and my sister Grell that's about all I can reveal." I tried not to be flustered by her interest in me. 

I'm not normally like this all mushy and shy: I'm snarky and perverse, as described by Ronald before I caught him and William together. 

But something about her makes me nervous, she makes me feel...weird.

I mean if William wasn't happy we could have just talked about it and broken up on mutual terms and still be best friends just like before we went out. 

But he ruined our relationship and our friendship by sleeping with the kid who hates my guts and was jealous of me because I had William. I remember last year Ronald said that he was going to steal Will from me.

And he did, he actually fucking did.

"Well, then lets go for a stroll while the nights still young and plus the shops about to close" Claudia interrupted my depressing thoughts about the boy with bicolour tresses who stole my ex-boy friend from under me and stood up and gripped me by my wrist and dragged me out the shop with our beverages.

Into the darkness we go.


End file.
